


Ho- Ho- Holiday Treats

by surgicalzebra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Weight Gain, obesity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgicalzebra/pseuds/surgicalzebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to help Lisa in the kitchen, Dean makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho- Ho- Holiday Treats

Hearing heavy footsteps, Lisa looks over at the door to the kitchen. 

“Hey, Lis. Is there anything you need help with?”, Dean asks, his face flushed from his journey to the kitchen.

Lisa closes her eyes as Dean comes up behind her in an attempt to give her a hug. She can feel herself sink into him…it entices her to her very core. “If you’d like, I’d love some help slicing the apples for the pie. They’re over on the island.”

With a peck on the cheek and a grab at the bowl of chocolate chips next to her, Dean lumbered off to slice the apples. Lisa heard him shuffling, huffing, and grunting several times and had to look over. What she saw excited her and her face flushed.

Dean was trying to get to the counter to slice the apples, but his heavy, rotund belly was in the way. He wasn’t able to get close enough to the counter to be able to reach the surface. 

He heard Lisa turn around and flushed slightly. “I can’t reach the island,” Dean spoke up, patting his stomach and setting a ripple all around it.

“Here, let me help. Sit down”, Lisa directed, an idea coming to her. Dean had to sit sideways, so he would be able to reach the table with at least one arm. Bringing over the apples, she set the bowls on the table, handed Dean a paring knife, and set a small cutting board on his belly. “Get to work pal,” she added with a wink.

Before she left his side, she bent down, caressed one of Dean’s large, sensitive moobs and whispered in his ear. “I think this development deserves a treat or two in bed later.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reply to a prompt over at chubwinchesters.livejournal.com: Dean has gotten really fat since retiring. He goes to help Lisa in the kitchen for the holidays and finds that his belly keeps getting in the way.  
> It's short, but I think it turned out well!


End file.
